The present invention relates to a method of monitoring movements of an individual in and around buildings, rooms and like spaces, and in particular for monitoring movements of an individual during military or civil exercises.
In respect of military exercises there exist systems by means of which movement of individuals, entire troops and/or vehicles can be monitored in the terrain. These surveillance systems are used to verify that patterns of movement that have been taught and practised are properly followed during exercises, and to be able to monitor how, e.g., soldiers move in battle exercises. These systems employ the use of GPS transmitters which enable, for instance, those commanding the exercise to follow the movements of the individuals/vehicles on computer, screens with the aid of signals received via satellites. One drawback with surveillance or monitoring systems of this kind is that they are extremely expensive, since each individual/vehicle must carry expensive positional equipment (a GPS transmitter). Another drawback is that the systems solely function out in the terrain. Neither do they have the accuracy desired. This accuracy deficiency is because data in the GPS system xe2x80x9choversxe2x80x9d and results in an uncertainty of about xc2x110 m in both the x and the y directions. This renders the system difficult to use in built-up areas where the relationship to the buildings in which the individual/vehicle is located cannot be established. Should the individual concerned then enter some other building, the level of uncertainty becomes still greater and it is not possible to determine positively whether the individual is moving within the building or not.
Consequently, the aforesaid method has been found unsuitable for monitoring movements of an individual within a building and consequently the use of video cameras with which movements of the individual can be followed on video monitors connected to the cameras has been relied upon in such cases. One drawback with this latter solution, however, is that the system does not register the individual scene on the video monitor. Another drawback is that the systems function inadequately or fail to function at all in darkness or in localities that are filled with smoke or water.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of monitoring movements of an individual in a building or a room which will avoid the aforesaid drawbacks.
The object of the invention is achieved with an inventive method in which a transponder, e.g. a passive transponder, a so-called tag, coacts with an active antenna that is connected to a monitoring device either directly or indirectly, and in which the individual carries about his/her person either a transponder or an antenna, and in which one or more antennas or a number of transponders are placed in the building under surveillance.
By appropriate application, the inventive method enables the whereabouts of a specific individual in the building to be determined with centimetre accuracy, and also provides information as to whether the individual walks, creeps or crawls through the building.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method which enables individuals to be monitored in a built-up area and to see movements of the individual also outside and around the buildings.
This further object of the invention is achieved by placing active antennas in streets and like thoroughfares outside the buildings, and also on the actual buildings themselves.
Still another object of the invention is to enable hits achieved by weapons on buildings in the area to be simulated and to enable individuals located in the building to show that the building has been hit as a result of being fired upon.
This further object of the invention is achieved by arranging hit-identifying detectors that, e.g., register the effect of simulated hits on the building, and then activate simulation of damage to the building that is noticeable to the persons located in said building, for instance in the form of light signals and/or acoustic signals. The arrangement may also be such that the monitoring or surveillance system will also register the elimination of those people who were present in that part of the building in which a hit was registered.